The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to strollers for children, and more particularly to a three-wheeled jogging stroller that may be utilized during jogging or running exercise, and that is easily foldable for transit and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With physical fitness in mind, some children strollers have evolved into primarily three-wheeled vehicles that can be utilized while jogging or running. Generally referred to as jogging strollers, the user, while pushing the child, or children, therein, may conveniently exercise by jogging or running. The typical three-wheeled jogging stroller is configured with a frame assembly formed of tubular aluminum for vehicular strength and light weight, one or two seats usually of a flexible cloth-like material, and pneumatic spoked-wheel tires. The two rear wheels are often of a diameter approximating that of an elementary school child's bicycle with the front wheel of the same or somewhat smaller diameter. Some such jogging strollers have been designed and configured for folding, disassembly, or a combination of both, thus providing for convenience and versatility in transportation and storage.
Various jogging strollers having mechanisms for folding the strollers are known in the art and generally include frame member connecting means for retaining the stroller frame members in non-folded state and release means for folding, or collapsing, the stroller frame members into a convenient configuration for transportation or storage. Some such folding mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,033 issued to Paul Hinkston on 16 Jul. 1996, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,889 issued to Michael Andrus on 30 Mar. 1999, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,613 B1 issued to Red Lan on 16 Oct. 2001, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,405 B1 issued to Chin-Chiao Chen on 31 Jul. 2001. Such devices are illustrative of the varied arrangements whereby attempts have been made to improve the folding, or collapsing of jogging strollers for ease of transit and storage.
However, in general, the prior art folding devices remain limited in optimum folding characteristics such as ease of operation and simplicity of design. What is needed is a folding mechanism providing for improved folding of jogging strollers that is safe, dependable and more user friendly under different folding conditions.
It is thus an aspect of the present invention to provide a new and improved jogging stroller having a folding mechanism providing for improved folding characteristics, more user-friendly operation, and greater variation and flexibility under different folding conditions
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a three-wheeled jogging stroller with a user-friendly foldable frame that may be utilized during jogging exercise and that is easily foldable for transit and storage
It is also an aspect of the invention to provide a jogging stroller with removable wheels and a foldable or collapsible frame which may be readily assembled and disassembled, and which stroller is compact, stable and lightweight.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided an improved collapsible frame for a jogging stroller that is more readily folded and disassembled
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided an improved folding mechanism for a three-wheeled jogging stroller that is simple in design and operation